Pequeños milagros
by NekoNata
Summary: Para Gamzee, Karkat es un pequeño milagro. Un puto milagro que merece la pena conservar. El pequeño troll que les une a todos y le saca de la oscuridad cuando más lo necesita.


_Cómo decirlo. Digamos que hacía siglos que no me pasaba por aquí y quería hacer un regalito de Navidad... general, para nadie en particular. No creo estar a la altura de este fandom, pero se ha intentado. Al menos se ha intentado. Este es uno de los fandoms que más me gustan... y a la vez uno de los que más daño me han hecho. Quizás el que más. De cualquier forma, aquí lo tenéis. Es un GamKar._

_Homestuck pertenece a Hussie. Yo hago paridas con su obra maligna._

* * *

Él es su compañero, su camarada, su mejor amigo. Karkat Vantas es su puto héroe. Un héroe humilde y pequeño, pero eso no le resta credibilidad. Más bien al contrario.

Es pequeño, claro que lo es. Con un carácter de mil demonios y una cara de malas pulgas permanente que no hace sino hacerle más adorable para algunas chicas (y para él mismo, por supuesto). Y un blanco perfecto para las burlas de Terezi, desprovistas de toda malicia, porque todos saben lo mucho que ella adora al líder del grupo. Y no precisamente como moirail.

Él parece una persona malhumorada, distante y difícil de tratar. Pero Gamzee Makara lo conoce bien, oh, conoce a ese cabrón mucho mejor que él mismo. Sabe que Karkat se preocupa por todos y cada uno de ellos, que llora (cuando cree que nadie le puede ver, por supuesto) por ellos tanto como lo hace por las películas y novelas románticas que tanto le gustan. Sabe que el pequeño héroe es la razón por la que todos ellos siguen vivos, trabajando juntos, labrando juntos un futuro por ellos mismos, por su especie y por el universo. Karkat Vantas es la razón por lo que esos trolls adolescentes aún no se han matado entre ellos. O al menos, todavía.

Gamzee le observa, lidiando con las rarezas de Terezi, las quejas de Eridan, los aires de grandeza de Sollux o las apreciaciones de Kanaya sobre su nulo sentido de la moda. Gilipolleces varias… soportadas (más o menos ruidosamente) por un agotado Karkat que le mira al pasar por su lado. El Capricornio le sonríe, pero él no corresponde a su sonrisa. Nunca lo hace, pero Gamzee lo entiende. Por mucho que se esfuerce en escuchar los problemas de los demás, Karkat Vantas es incapaz de enfrentarse a sus propios demonios. Pero eso es algo que él puede solucionar.

Le hace un gesto, y el pequeño troll se le acerca, con cuidado de no pisar ninguna de las numerosísimas bocinas en las que su mejor amigo se recuesta. Es milagroso, lo reconoce.

― Honk.

Y Karkat pone sus ojos en blanco, molesto en parte, en parte queriendo sonreír.

― ¿En serio, Gamzee? ¿Eso era todo lo que querías, imbécil?

El aludido reconoce el tinte triste tras esas palabras. Niega, con la misma sonrisa bobalicona de siempre, aquel gesto tan imperturbable como en ocasiones innatural. Nunca cuando se trata de su mejor amigo.

― Siéntate a mi lado, hermano… descansa un puto rato…

Un suspiro. Sabe que va a negarse, pero Gamzee es capaz de ser lo suficientemente persistente cuando se lo propone. "Un puto grano seboso en el culo" diría Karkat. Pero es lo que necesita que sea en ese momento. Algo en la mirada del troll pintado de payaso le tranquiliza, y al final el pequeño líder de los trolls se recuesta a su lado, sin hacer (como si de un puto milagro se tratara) un puñetero sonido.

Es algo así como inercia. Cuando ambos están así, el uno junto al otro, hay ciertos momentos que simplemente surgen. Y pese a que los ojos de Gamzee siguen nublados, ausentes, y su sonrisa no ha desaparecido, entrelaza sus dedos con los de Karkat de una forma tan delicada y firme que parece irreal. Como si la mano de uno perteneciera a la del otro sin que nada pudiera hacerse. Y aunque el líder de los trolls siga con el ceño fruncido (lo que hace que sus crecientes ojeras se marquen aún más) y murmure alguna que otra maldición (que por supuesto, son como un puto milagro, esa facilidad de palabra que haría fruncir el ceño a una prostituta de barrio bajo. Pero no es como si Gamzee sepa lo que es una prostituta, ni un barrio bajo, de todas formas), lo cierto es que no le reprime ni aparta su mano.

― Venga, cabronazo… duerme un rato aunque sea…

― Gamzee, no tengo tiempo para…

― Solo cierra los ojos de una putísima vez. Deja que fluya…

Karkat frunce el ceño con tanta fuerza que es casi seguro que con su corta edad ya se le empiecen a formar arrugas en el entrecejo. Protesta, por supuesto que protesta. Durante largos minutos en los que Gamzee solo le mira, parpadeando pesadamente. Y finalmente, como quien trata con algún tipo de idiota, el pequeño troll le sigue la corriente, y cierra los ojos.

La habitación está de todo menos en silencio, pero como si la más bien fría piel del juggalo tuviera un efecto relajante. O tal vez porque el hedor de la baba soporífera es efectivo incluso a distancia. Es increíble que el cerebro de Gamzee no apeste también por la putrefacción interna que supone el ingerir esa baba. O eso es lo más probable. De cualquier forma, Karkat tiene una fuerza de voluntad envidiable, y no concilia el sueño. Él mismo lo ha prohibido, de cualquier forma. Pero al menos disfruta de uno de los momentos más relajantes en mucho tiempo.

Es extraño. Las manos de Karkat siempre están ardiendo y sin embargo están más bien frías. Gamzee sabe lo que ese calor anormal que ningún otro troll posee significa, y lo confirma con la tonalidad rojiza que las mejillas de Karkat han adquirido durante unas milésimas de segundo. Y pese a lo que pueda pensarse, no se siente para nada avergonzado de la condición de su mejor amigo. Al contrario. Es realmente milagrosa la existencia y supervivencia de su puto mejor amigo mutante. Gamzee le sonríe con dulzura, percatándose de cómo la agradable sensación de sopor ha disminuido. Y entonces, lo escucha.

"¿No piensas que esa puta sangre roja quedaría de puta madre en las paredes de este lugar?"

La voz le hace tensarse de pronto. La sonrisa desaparece. Gamzee sacude la cabeza un par de veces, porque tiene que habérselo imaginado. Mil paranoias llenan su mente de pronto, pero escucha a su mejor amigo suspirar, agotado, y apoyarse más en él. Y cualquier atisbo de preocupación se esfuma de la mente del juggalo.

Sí, se le ha agotado el sopor. No más tartas. No más mundo maravilloso. No más paz.

Es difícil decir cuándo se va todo a la mierda. Tal vez ya se había ido desde el principio y nada podía hacerse para evitarlo. Pero Gamzee ya no ve luz alguna y eso solo deja lugar a la ira. La voz en su cabeza se hace cada vez más fuerte. Es imposible ignorarla. Conoce esa voz, claro que la conoce. Y por supuesto que sigue sus órdenes, porque en el fondo es mucho más sencillo creerle y porque la falta de sopor no es precisamente tranquilizadora.

Pintar las paredes con esa preciosa sangre de color rojo cereza, ¿eh? De pronto le parece una idea de lo más tentadora. ¿Por qué no? Lo mejor sería dejar esa puta sangre mutante para el final. El plato fuerte. La puta guinda del pastel.

Todo es oscuridad, y siempre ha sido así. Ninguna puta droga va a poder nunca más evadirle de lo contrario. Esas mierdas pudren el cerebro, y se promete a sí mismo no probarlas nunca más. No… él necesita otra cosa para relajarse en ese momento. Sangre de color oliva, sangre azul, sangre violeta, sangre magenta, sangre marrón anaranjado, sangre añil… Y esas paredes grises, tan grises como el anonimato, tan grises como la puta basura incolora del mundo, esas jodidas paredes por fin tienen un tinte alegre. Qué más da ya el color ni la casta. Todos deben arrodillarse ante el descendiente del Highblood, ante uno de los Subjuggulators. Ni siquiera los de sangre más alta que él pueden librarse de su vena artística.

Y finalmente, le encuentra. A su camarada, a su mejor amigo, a su puto pequeño milagro. Terezi le mira con odio por manipularla y por matar a sus camaradas. Karkat la disuade de pelear. Kanaya parece querer lidiar con el asunto, pero también es convencida por su pequeño líder. Y Sollux simplemente está tan dividido, tan dual como siempre en sus opiniones.

Y finalmente, Karkat Vantas ase su hoz y se lanza sobre él. Gamzee Makara hace lo propio con el martillo, preparándose para machacarle el cráneo de un solo golpe. Aunque una muerte lenta tal vez sería más satisfactoria para alguien tan importante para él.

Y de pronto, algo ocurre. Un puto milagro, podría decirse. Ninguna hoz atraviesa ni ningún martillo golpea. Karkat le palmea el pecho… el hombro… suavemente, delicadamente. Se siente bien. Se siente tan jodidamente bien que aun en mitad de su ataque de ira es incapaz de hacer nada.

― Shoooshhhh…

Están así varios minutos. La ira de Gamzee va disminuyendo progresivamente. La voz se va acallando. La mano pequeña y cálida de Karkat acaricia su mejilla, con mimo, y la oscuridad se disipa poco a poco. Y es entonces cuando por primera vez, puede verle de verdad.

Puede ver su pelo revuelto y sus pequeños y adorables cuernos, puede ver su cuerpo pequeño en comparación con el suyo, sus ojos oscuros llenos de afecto y de lágrimas. Lágrimas de preocupación, y de alegría al ver que su amigo recupera la compostura. Y junto con las lágrimas, esa sonrisa dulce que hace que toda la oscuridad se vaya de golpe. Es la primera vez que ve a Karkat sonreír y espera que no sea la última.

No sabe quién es el primero que lo hace, pero lo cierto es que ambos están abrazados, sonriendo. Qué importa que ambos estén manchados de sangre ni que les estén mirando. Nada importa una puta mierda si su ahora moirail le está abrazando de esa forma. Le escucha sollozar, y le mira de reojo. Sus lágrimas y el color de sus mejillas son infinitamente más bonitos que su sangre. Su sonrisa aliviada y genuinamente feliz hace que el corazón le de un vuelco.

― Jodido idiota… estaba preocupado por ti… ― murmura el pequeño mutante contra el cuello ajeno, con voz temblorosa. Gamzee lo estrecha más contra su cuerpo, sonriendo más ampliamente. ― M-me alegro tanto… j-joder… me alegro tanto de que hayas vuelto…

Y el juggalo es incapaz de pronunciar palabra, acariciando la espalda de su moirail y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de su calidez. Se siente tan pálido por él que casi duele. Y sabe que Karkat le corresponde con todo su ser, por la forma por la que se estremece, llorando, buscándole y sin intención de soltarle lo más mínimo.

Ese es su mejor amigo, su líder, su hermano, su moirail. Karkat Vantas es ahora el único troll por el que puede preocuparse. Y cuando finalmente le besa en la frente y esos ojos le miran húmedos y felices, Gamzee no tiene ninguna duda. Después de todo, los milagros existen.


End file.
